legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac is a girl and character who hails from The Transformers Universe and is an alley for the characters wanting to save the multiuniverse After Transformers Animated ended she was unfortantly turned back into a 8 year old as she was stuck in rerun land. She didn't mind this and continued to live like she usually did until that fatal one day where Meltdown murders her father in cold blood before her eyes. Sari feeling her life ruined again and in despair decided to avenge her father's death. Meltdown decided to torture Sari by putting her in Area 51, calling her a being that needs to be locked away from exitence. Finding the All Spark Key again she spys on Meltdown and learns who his boss is and she schemes to take the ammoral scientist down. Sari awakes in Area 51, And she gets ambushed by Porky Minch and Dark Helmet she finds Skipper, Django and Stan and goes with them to escape. Sari then meets Bender and the others and joins up with them. As the 2nd newest member she is one of the characters who goes with Bender to Fire Grotto and assists in saving Finn. She has usage over the AllSpark key to all kinds of electronics it was revealed why she was chosen but I won't reveal that. Apart from her, Bender can also use it since he's a robot and Bender tries to make sure she uses it wisely. Sari is very protective of her friends in the B Team since they like her for who she is and she has been sheltered all her life and the other children despise her for no reason. After a confrontation with Veger, she has a damaged arm which reveals her circuity causing fear. House diagonizes her and reveals the one way to hear herself, Sari takes and grows up into a teen/young woman ready to use her full potential. She is turned back int a kid and kidnapped by Petes who plan to use Pete key to kill her. But Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Profion, Blue Wonder and The P team stop it and the former three had a back up plan that saves her and turns her back into her new form. Like Finn she has learned from Bender's trickster nature as she utalized to get herself and Finn out of a situation. It is revealed that after the adventure she has feelings for Finn as does he for her So she and Finn become a couple as Finn confirms at Slade's wedding. Sari goes with Bender and his pals to stop Iron Queen as she has discovered a true purpose to her life. Sari like Bender is immune to Iron Queen's robotic control. Sari's love for Finn is revealed to be that she wants Finn to know he can have someone to turn to if the event of a breakup, death etc of Bubblegum. Sari loves him but wants him to happy with Bubblegum Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Princess Bubblegum, Carmeltia Fox, The Autobots, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Dr.House, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff Enemies: Megatron and the Deceptions, Meltdown, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen, Gallery of Sari before the upgrade Sari 13.png sari 2.png sari 3.png sari 4.png sari 5.png sari 6.png sari 7.png sari 11.png sari 12.png sari 14.png 01.jpg transformers-animated-series_42265_1.jpg Sundac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Members of the B Team Category:Orphans Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Red Heads Category:Cute Characters Category:Robots Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good